Forever Young
by Afternoon-Tea-Time
Summary: A songfic to the song Forever Young. When Aang is worried about dying while fighting Ozai, will he get Katara to finally share her feelings. Why can't things have always been like this?


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic on here, so I hope you enjoy! This takes place right before Sozin's comet, while they are at Ember Island. It's what I think should have happened, but if you know me well enough, if things went my way, Avatar would probably be some bloody, steampunk cartoon focused around Maiko.

Warnings: This is a kataang songfic/oneshot to Forever Young. If you are strongly against kataang, want to murder songfics/oneshots, and/or posses strong feelings of anger that come out while listening or reading about the song Forever Young, then I suggest you turn away. Oh, and this fic is just purely cheese, with a side of fluff, so don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

"Katara?" Aang said," I'm going to take a walk. Do you want to come with me?"

Everyone was already heading up to their rooms for the night, and Katara had to admit she was tired, but Aang looked like he really needed someone to talk to. Considering Sozin's comet would arrive in just a few days, she couldn't blame him. She took his hand, and together, they walked down to the beach.

Katara thought the beach at night was beautiful. With the moon shining down on the glistening water, the ocean breeze blowing through her hair, and the smell of the sea swirling around them, she couldn't have imagined a more beautiful place. Aang laid down in the sand, and Katara followed suit.

"The stars are so beautiful," Katara said.

"Yeah," he said, but he was looking at Katara. Katara automatically felt her face blush bright red, and was glad it was dark so Aang wouldn't see.

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while_

_Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies_

"I hope I'll be able to sit here and watch these stars after Sozin's comet."

"Aang! Don't talk like that! All of us will survive."

"But what if we don't Katara! There are so many things that could go wrong! What is someone died?"

So this was what was worrying him. Katara knew it was highly likely that someone, or all of them, would die. There was even a big chance they would fail. She knew that most of the pressure was on Aang, as he had to be the one to defeat the Firelord directly.

"Katara, what would I do if you died?"

"You'd have to move on."

"I don't think I could."

_Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst…_

"Katara, in case something happens to one of us, I need to know."

"Aang," she sighed," This isn't the best time."

"There may not be another time." It seemed to hit Katara right there. What would she do if Aang died? Or Sokka? Or any of her other beloved friends. Before now it was a possibility, but now it seemed like a likely reality.

_Are you going to drop the bomb or not?_

"Katara, do you have any feelings for me? I just want to know the truth."

"Aang," she began, but wasn't sure where to go with it. She knew what she had to say, just not sure how to say it without making it too corny, or like she was lying to make him feel better. She did love him in a romantic way. She did want to be more than friends, but she would have rather this waited until after the war. But as Aang said, what if there wasn't an after?

She kissed him. Not a quick peck on the cheeks, or brush of their lips, but a deep, meaningful kiss. It felt good to finally be able to kiss him, and not try to hold back any of her emotions. Aang was stunned for a moment, and she said," Yes, Aang, I do love you."

Aang smiled his famous goofy, childish smile, the smile that Katara fell in love with. "I love you too, Katara."

He wrapped his hand around her and kissed her lightly before turning back to the stars. Katara smiled to herself, wishing this night could last forever. She was going to miss these days, even if everyone did survive. She knew they'd have a lot of political work to do, and there wouldn't be any more camping trips. She wished every moment could be like right now, where she was in a beautiful place with Aang. If time stopped, or the world ended right now, she'd be perfectly content.

_Let us die young, or let us live forever_

_We don't have the power, but we never say never_

_Sitting in a sand pit, life is a short trip_

_The music's for the sad man_

"We need to go back to the South Pole," Aang said," I bet you miss it, and I'd love to see your home again."

"Yeah, I miss the South Pole a lot."

"And we should go back to the airtemples! It'd be a lot nicer if the Firenation wasn't trying to attack us when we visited."

"Aang, after this is over, I'm promise we'll go."

"After this is over, I also promise that we'll go to the South Pole. And the North if you want to. We can go to Kyoshi, here, and no Firebenders will be hunting us down."

Katara was glad he was distracted from his fears for the moment. She too carried the same fears, but believed they were all strong enough to survive. She reassured herself that everything would be fine, and that everything would turn out alright in the end. She really did want to take that vacation with Aang to see her home, his home, and the rest of the war-free world.

_Can you imagine when this race in won?_

_Turn our golden faces into the sun_

_Praising our leaders we're getting in tune_

_The music's played by the madman _

Katara yawned and said," It's getting late. We've got a lot to do tomorrow, so we should probably head to bed.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm pretty tired too."

Right before they had to part separate ways to go to their rooms for the night, Aang gave her one last quick but passionate kiss before saying," Goodnight Katara. I love you."

"I love you too!" she called after him as he walked down the hallway. If only these moments could last forever.

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever?_

_Forever Young_

_

* * *

_Alright! There's my first fic! I hoped you all liked it, but please give me harsh criticism. I won't be offended, promise. Thanks for all of those who took the time to read this!_  
_


End file.
